


good boy for hyungs

by Sugacotton01



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Oh Sehun, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oh Sehun, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Rimming, Top Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Top Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, lickingsperma, treesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugacotton01/pseuds/Sugacotton01
Summary: Сехуну не стоило так много думать о "поцелуе" с Исином, и особенно не стоило спать с Чунмёном в одной кровати.





	good boy for hyungs

**Author's Note:**

> Это многостраничное порно, в котором есть доля логичного обоснования, но в основном, конечно, порно ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Прежде, чем читать, ознакомьтесь с тэгами, ну ил вот краткий перевод того, что будет: полиамория, top!Чунмён, top!Исин, bottom!Сехун, групповой секс с согласия всех троих, римминг, анальный фингеринг, первый минет, слизывание спермы  
> А так же особенно внимание ВНИМАНИЕ! baby boy Sehun. Вы предупреждены!  
> Так же присутствует кинк на похвалу со стороны Сехуна  
> Сехун блондин   
> Если вы все же согласны на это, то наслаждайтесь~  
> Так же то самое видео, которое впечатлило на написание:  
> https://youtu.be/WRjVHtGjdHU

Увлажненные губы, пахнущие шоколадом, двигаются так быстро, еле касаясь, но недостаточно. Слишком мало. Чужое дыхание чувствуется так близко. Язык ловит очередной кусочек лакомства, но при этом стремится выскользнуть наружу, чтобы провести по чужим губам, ощутить липкость бальзама, который совсем по вкусу не шоколад, а потом соприкоснуться с чужим языком, положить руки на плечи, приблизиться и…  
  
      И ничего не получается. Сехун сжимает руку между колен, пытаясь не вспоминать случай на шоу. Но не выходит. Его щеки уже горят от стыда, хочется повернуться и уткнуться лицом в подушку, но он не может. Не может, потому что к нему прижимается другой человек. О не может выдать свое слишком бодрое состояние, потому что размеренное дыхание Чунмёна говорит о том, что тот уже давно ушел в царство сновидений.  
  
      Сехун в очередной раз закрывает глаза, стараясь думать о чем-то отвлеченном. Но мысли снова возвращаются к произошедшему. Ему стыдно, так стыдно, что после возвращения в общежитие, он ни слова не сказал Исину. Это ведь нормально для его организма? Он просто хотел немного тепла и человека рядом с собой.  
  
      Даже на ужин Сехун перекусил вареной курочкой и решил просто лечь спать, но сон никак не шел. А Чунмён это время проводил как раз с Исином, наверняка, обсуждая какие-то важные дела. О проворочался около часа, пока не скинул с себя одеяло и просто не уткнулся в потолок. В комнате было темно, но глаза уже привыкли, можно было даже рассмотреть неровность потолка. Сехун позволил себе вспомнить этот смущающий момент в жизни. Да, совсем немного, ему хотелось, чтобы это было не просто задание с печеньем, его губы горели от недостатка поцелуев в его жизни. Он отчасти боялся заводить хоть какие-то связи с другими людьми, ведь компания могла узнать, могли узнать другие участники. Но в такие моменты хотелось плюнуть на все запреты.  
  
      – Ты чего не спишь, Сехунни?  
  
      Голос Сухо так неожиданно разносится рядом, что О даже вздрагивает, уставившись на старшего мужчину. Тот смотрел обеспокоенно, и Сехуну не оставалось ничего, кроме как попросить поспать с ним. Раньше он часто так делал. Вдали от дома, от родной комнаты, ему было одиноко, а нахождение рядом кого-то успокаивало. Лидер жил с ним и с пониманием относился к данной просьбе, хоть Сехуну и было не комфортно спрашивать.   
  
      И сегодня был один из дней, когда Чунмён понимающе посмотрел на младшего, не спрашивая, что его беспокоит, перетащил свои вещи на кровать макнэ и устроился позади, к стене. Иногда Сехуну хотелось, чтобы его обняли, но не сегодня, за сегодня было слишком много будоражащих молодое тело прикосновений. Он чувствовал, что это будет не правильно.   
И потом Сухо просто уснул, перекинув руку через талию Сехуна, видимо, просто на автомате. О же не мог просто заставить себя спать, даже нахождение другого человека не успокаивало. Его глаза жутко болели, но мозг снова и снова подкидывал картинки.  
  
      А если бы они были одни, стал бы Исин так же целовать его? Может быть, не был бы так невинен с самого начала. Вполне возможно, он бы просто притянул к себе, захватил одну губу, не сильно засосал ее, проведя языком, а в нос бы ударял запах шоколадного блеска. А Сехун сам приоткрыл бы губы, позволяя руководить процессом. Наверняка, на его языке был бы немного горький вкус, от кофе, но эта горечь топила бы его, заставляя огладить своим языком его. И уж точно руки бы не находили просто внизу, нет, он бы положил их на руки, плечи Исина, потому что несмотря на свое телосложение, у того были очень сильные руки. И возможно, не удалось бы сдержать стон, после того, как Исин прикусил бы его губу, оторвавшись лишь на время, дыша прямо рядом с лицом Сехуна, почти соприкасаясь губами. Может быть, в этот раз Сехун бы первый приблизился, пока старший оставлял бы едва заметные влажные следы на щеке, на подбородке, позволил себе прикусить сильнее нежную кожу на шее, а потом вернулись обратно к губам. На этот раз напористее, заставляя Сехуна чуть откинуть голову и полностью утопать в сладости и горечи поцелуя.   
  
      Черт. Он проиграл в игре «не думать об Исин-хёне в таком смысле», потому что он думал. Сехун сильнее стиснул руку между ног. Нет, это не правильно. Рядом лежит Чунмён. К тому же тот еще и приходится партнером Исина, а значит, это все двойне неправильно. О чувствует, как чуть ли не плачет от безысходности, сгорая в собственном стыду.  
  
      Его рука сама направляется к паху, останавливается у самой кромки спальных штанов. Слишком неправильно. И от этого щеки горят сильнее, а в паху отдает жаром. Рука Чунмёна перемещается с талии на шею, а значит, кожей он может чувствовать дыхание младшего. Да, это происходит случайно, из-за шевеления Сехуна, но это добавляет еще большую остроту. Как же это порочно.  
  
      Сехун не решается скользнуть рукой в штаны, поэтому накрывает себя ладонью сверху, удивляясь тому, как успел возбудиться. Но это же нормально, когда хоть какая-то близость была, кажется, целую вечность назад? Дыхание О учащается, он почти что шипит, но страх быть пойманным заставляет притихнуть. В ушах начинает стучать. Младший чуть сильнее надавливает, проходится по стволу прямо так, закусывает губу. Боже, это так приятно.  
Чунмён двигается во сне, сильнее поворачиваясь к Сехуну, от чего он может ощущать дыхание старшего на своей шее, и это заставляет раскрыть рот. А в голове только мысли о сегодняшнем, о мягких губах, которые бы хотелось ощущать на своих, на шее, на груди, на проступающем прессе, на своем начинающем истекать члене.   
  
      И он не выдерживает, оттягивает резинку штанов и боксеров, наконец, прикасается к возбуждению. Это так ярко, так необходимо сейчас. Сехун раскрывает глаза шире. Черт, он реально дрочит на своего одногруппника, да еще и в присутствии бойфренда этого самого одногруппника. Сердце стучит как бешеное, а в голове настоящая каша.  
  
      Сехун нежно проводит вверх и вниз, смазывая себя, но этого не достаточно. Сейчас не время жаловаться на отсутствие смазки, да и просто облизать ладонь не получается возможным, приходится довольствоваться тем, что есть. О стягивает кожицу вниз, раскрывая головку, большим пальцем поглаживая себя, чуть заметно дергает бедрами вперед, а потом шокировано смотрит в стену. Чунмён может заметить, проснуться. Сехун не может так опозориться перед лидером.   
  
      Приходится закусить губу, тяжело дышать на руку старшего, пока собственный кулак довольно быстро и немного болезненно двигается по члену. Дыхание становится таким тяжелым, почти перерастает в стон, когда Сехун останавливается. Он понимает, что выдаст себя сейчас, хочется поскорее закончить, но в то же время не вызвать подозрения. Но его собственное возбуждение такое сильное, что приходится прикусить еще и щеку, тяжело вздохнув на руку лидера.  
  
      Тот, словно почувствовав это, перемещает руку на талию, и Сехун паникует. Он не может двигать рукой, не может просто закончить это, иначе Сухо проснется, иначе он не сможет объяснить, чем же занимается. Хочется расплакаться от безысходности. Младший весь вспотел, его волосы прилипли ко лбу, лезли в глаза, а щеки горели, и, кажется, скоро станут краснее солнца. Чтобы хоть как-то облегчить свою участь, он перемещает руку ниже, начиная поглаживать тугие яички. Да, он был так близко, решил себя остановить, а теперь и вовсе не сможет кончить.  
  
      Сехун обреченно вздыхает, и решат просто попробовать себя возбудить до критической точки, чтобы кончить за одно движение и не побеспокоить лидера. Он думает обо всем порно, что посмотрел. Особенно о том, где топ вытаскивает пробку с хвостом и сразу же входит в пассива, при этом удерживая за талию, которая выглядит такой тонкой в таком ракурсе. Пассив начинает сам повиливать бедрами, а потом поднимается за поцелуем, в котором участвуют только языки. И резко эта сцена приобретает другую окраску. Уже он сам находится в позиции этого пассива, его талию всегда отмечали в группе, а вместо топа – Исин. Его бедра такие сильные, Сехун заметил это, когда сидел на его коленях как-то. Это не имело тогда никакого значения. Но сейчас… Младший бы так же высунул свой язык, обязательно бы облизнул губу Исина, попробовав бальзам. И еще больше желал, чтобы его собственные бедра сжали в руках, он не был уверен в них, но так хотелось почувствовать себя желанным.  
  
      От этих мыслей стало так горячо, что Сехун не заметил, как его бедра начали ерзать по постели. Едва заметно, но это будит Чунмёна.  
  
      – Ты не можешь уснуть, Сехунни? – простой вопрос. Снова задали ему, и Сехун просто цепенеет, он так паникует, что с силой стискивает свой член, от чего изо рта вырывается стон. Это может быть «да» на его вопрос? Потому что Сехун совершенно точно не может уснуть. Он готов умереть прямо здесь и сейчас, от возбуждения, от стыда и от страха.  
  
      – Оу… – голос лидера хрипловатый, потому что он в отличие от младшего смог поспать. Сехун не может посмотреть на его лицо, не может даже встать и уйти, чтобы позорно кончить в ванной. Потому что потом придется вернуться. Но в то же время ему хочется слушать этот голос, продолжать скользит по члену, воображая, как Исин берет его на диване и шепчет различные пошлости, как те, что говорит Сухо.  
  
      – Это нормально, малыш…– и Чунмён проводит по влажным волосам макнэ, а на его губах расслабленная полуулыбка. И от этого еще хуже, потому что Сехун еще сильнее хочет сгореть в собственной порочности.   
  
      – Я не осуждаю тебя. Ты же так устаешь, – голос действует, как усилитель возбуждения, и Сехун готов утонуть в нем. С хрипотцой, но такой нежный, успокаивающий, что заставляет панику сходить на «нет». Он говорил, как всегда, когда у Сехуна что-то не выходило на практике, и ему нужна была поддержка. И прямо сейчас О следует его не сказанному совету, давит на головку члена, которая стала такой чувствительной, что ноги младшего разъезжаются в стороны. До этого он так сильно их сжимал, что коленки начали давить друг на друга, но сейчас… Сейчас Сехун расслабился, его голова чуть откинулась назад, и шею обдуло прохладным воздухом. Он весь дрожал, казалось, каждая частичка его тела сгорала вместе с тайными мыслями.  
  
      – Хён очень хочет, чтобы ты расслабился, – и в этот момент Сехун чувствует, как Чунмён касается его колена, раскрывая младшего еще больше. О стыдно, ему горячо, но он неимоверно смущается. В этот момент ему хочется признать, почему же он вообще решил прикоснуться к себе именно сейчас. Но не может выдавить и слова из себя, язык как будто прилип к нёбу.  
  
      Чунмён продолжает, он ласково оглаживает бедро младшего, шепча успокаивающие слова, что-то вроде «ты самый лучший макнэ», «мы все хотим, чтобы тебе было хорошо». И от этого всего Сехун плыл, он чуть ли не тонул в голосе, в мыслях, в мечтах, пока Чунмён нависал над ним, гладил его по напряженным икрам, по внутренней стороне бедра и талии. Собственная рука так быстро скользила по члену, а смазка выступала слишком обильно от дополнительной стимуляции, от чего пару раз раздавались весьма смущающие хлюпающие звуки, от которых младшему еще больше хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, но Чунмён не позволял, продолжая быть нежным. Еще и провел своими влажными губами по щеке младшего, именно так, как мечтал Сехун. Только вот в его мечтах был другой хён.  
  
      – Да, вот так, ты хорошо справляешься, – Чунмён помещает свою руку поверх руки Сехуна. Их отделяет только ткань пижамных штанов и боксеров, которые нещадно мокли.  
При очередном смущающем звуке, Сехун всхлипывает и облизывает высохшие губы. Он чувствует, что уже близко. Совсем немного и он изольется в собственную руку, испачкав себя. Его голос обрывается, когда Чунмён сам давит, заставляя Сехуна сильнее сжать себя. Это так ярко, что О почти плачет. Его глаза уже на мокром месте от стыда.  
  
      Лидер оставляет поцелуй на щеке, приближается к уху младшего, подхватывая губами мочку, которая стала вся красная. И Сехун стонет, не сдавленно, как раньше, а чисто, что пробирает по всему телу. Чунмён, кажется, чувствует это, и сильнее засасывает, проводя дразнящее своим языком.  
  
      – Давай, малыш, кончай, ты это заслужил, – шепот так близко к уху, что Сехун не может себя сдерживать. Его рука уже вся мокрая, между пальцами остается смазка, а член так болезненно ноет, требуя разрядки. Младший еще раз стонет и решает помочь себе, опять вспомнив сегодня, то какими нужными были губы хёна, и то как сладко от них пахло.   
  
      – Исин-хён... – Сехун даже не замечает, как говорит это. В его голове все перемешалось, что он не соображает, что говорит, кому говорит, его тело пронзает волна удовольствия. Она топит его, член продолжает извергать сперму, а ноги дрожат от перенапряжения и еще сильнее разъезжаются. Дыхание прерывистое, и обжигает горло, кажется, младший даже закатывает глаза от сильнейшего оргазма. Пара капель попадает на живот, но сейчас Сехуну настолько все равно. Он готов отключиться, его голова не хочет думать сейчас о том, что произошло, даже понять не сможет, потому что единственное, что сейчас в голове, – это пустота. Звенящая пустота.   
  
      Дыхание все такое же сбивчивое, но Сехун все же решается взглянуть на лидера. Только сейчас он понимает, что он самолично дрочил при Чунмёне, да еще и позволял ему себя касаться. При этом всем, воображая его бойфренда. Щеки Сехуна снова стали красными, и он даже не знал, что в таких случаях обычно говорят. Но ему не дали ничего сказать, и выглядел лидер озадаченно, можно сказать, хмуро. И живот О скрутило от страха.  
  
      –Повтори, что ты сказал, – первое, что произносит Чунмён, отрезая все пути к отступлению. Его голос резкий, от чего Сехун весь сжимается, не зная, что ему ответить. Потому что он понятия не имеет, что он до этого сказал.  
  


***

  
  
      Сехун сидит, склонив голову, как нашкодивший школьник. Хотя это и не далеко от правды. Всего ничего прошло с тех пор, как с его плеч сошла школьная форма. И сейчас, как в те времена, когда он проваливал какие-то тесты, сжимал свои кулаки, не решаясь посмотреть на наверняка возмущенного Чунмёна.   
  
      Как он мог оговориться? Точнее как он мог вообще произнести хоть что-то? Сехун чувствовал, как он краснеет, не только на щеках, но и на шее, словно все до этого не было порочным. Но ведь Чунмён там решил «помочь», сам поглаживал младшего, сам подтолкнул его. А сейчас отчитывает его, заставляя Сехуна всего сжаться. Лидер не часто так делал, и обычно доставалось не макнэ, но не в этот раз. Его голос не был громким, он был просто жестким, пробирающим до глубины души, таким, что О чувствовал, как наливаются глаза от слез. Еще молодой, чувствительный к словам, Сехун начал жалеть о том, что вообще просил Чунмёна лечь с ним.  
  
      – Сехун? – голос Исина раздается так рядом и при этом так далеко из-за отдающей боли в голове от сдерживаемых слез. О чувствует себя еще хуже, потому что Чунмён говорит все эти слова не только Сехуну, но еще и в присутствии Исина, который обеспокоенно смотрит на макнэ. И когда видит, что младший еще сильнее опускает голову, то приближается и садится рядом. Улавливая настроение Сехуна, начинает размеренно поглаживать по спине, давая время успокоиться.  
  
      А Сехун чувствует себя уставшим, он так и не смог нормально поспать, попытался оправдаться, говорил первое, что приходит в голову, чуть ли не заикался, но так и не смог ничего придумать. Как вообще можно объяснить, почему он произнес имя Исина? Любая версия будет звучать неправильно.  
  
      Лишь благодаря усталости от пережитого оргазма, он смог буквально отключиться, дрожа от произошедшего. А на утро лидер поймал его, выходящим из душа, и усадил на диван, а в комнате уже стоял Исин, по которому было не понятно, как он ко всему этому относится. Но одно было ясно: Исин не желал, чтобы Чунмён так отчитывал младшего.   
  
      – Мён, иногда ты перегибаешь палку, – голос Исина был успокаивающий. Он почти не встревал, наверное, отчасти чувствуя себя виноватым. Сехун так быстро рассказал, почему вчера произошло то, что произошло, обещая, что такого больше не повторится. Ведь до этого Сехун никогда не делал ничего подобного, да, пару раз он представлял одного из хёнов, но это не значит, что ему хотелось быть с ними. Лишь живое воображение. Лишь юношеские гормоны и нехватка человеческого тепла.   
  
      Исин чувствует, что Сехун чуть расслабился, поэтому приобнял младшего, позволяя ему держаться за свои руки. Пальцами Чжан гладили грубые от покраски блондинистые волосы, вдыхая запах яблочного шампуня. Он чувствовал некоторую неловкость, при этом вся ситуация казалась абсурдной. Сам Исин ничего не сказал по поводу того, что Чунмён самолично помогал макнэ кончить. Вместо этого он просто позволял Сехуну держаться за себя, оставил поцелуй на макушке и огладил горячую шею О.   
  
      – Черт,- голос Чунмёна слишком выделяется, но он звучит не зло, скорее обеспокоенно. Он понимает, что, возможно, перестарался. Он так напрягся, когда услышал это «Исин-хён». Ему не хотелось доводить младшего до слез, даже отчитывать его было неловко. В его голове был тот невинный образ нуждающегося Сехуна, разрушенный своими мечтами, настолько желающий, что даже присутствие другого человека не остановило его.   
  
      Чунмён садится рядом и кладет руку на спину Сехуна. Совершенно точно, он не хотел еще раз доводить О.  
  
      – Наш Чунмён любит, когда произносят только его имя, Сехунни, – тихо, но, тем не менее, слышно и для самого Чунмёна, произнес Исин, все еще размеренно поглаживая подушечками мягкую кожу головы младшего. А сам Сехун лишь сильнее краснеет от этих слов. В голове проносится совсем не подобающий образ, от чего он еще сильнее стискивает ткань футболки Исина.  
  
      За спиной раздается хмык Чунмёна. Сехун не может наблюдать за тем, как те перекидываются взглядами, но в обстановке чувствовалось напряжение и недоговоренность. Исин ухмыляется, заметно выдыхая, и Сехун это чувствует, он ведь сидит так близко. Может быть, даже чересчур близко, и Чунмён не забывает прокомментировать это, но не обидно, скорее, в попытке не накалять ситуацию. Сехун и правда выглядел сейчас как медведь, держась за Исина, тот даже решает переместить руку на спину младшего, расположив ближе к себе.   
  
      Сехун чувствует, как все навалилось на него. Каждый день тренировки, различные шоу, да еще и отчитать успели. Когда он шел становиться айдолом, то не думал, что все будет так. Тогда он был еще мальчиком, он практически вырос с другими участниками, а Чунмён был как старший брат , которого не хотелось расстраивать. Несмотря на свой вид, он бывает довольно грозный, весьма прямо высказывает, что ему не понравилось и что компания говорит обо всей их деятельности.  
  
      От всего, что на него навалилось, Сехун начал замечать, как проваливается в сон. Его глаза высохли, но начали слипаться, и Исин не собирался отпускать, его грудь размеренно поднималась и опускалась, двигаясь лишь при разговоре, а вибрация его голова отдавалось ниже, что младший мог почувствовать сам. Его рука ослабла и скатилась вниз, и Исин заметил, что Сехун уснул, утомленный событиями последних дней. На самом деле он подумывал переложить его на диван, дав отоспаться, но так и не смог высвободиться, не разбудив при этом самого младшего. Чунмён на это лишь хмыкнул и многозначно посмотрел на парня, устроившись на кресле рядом.   
  
      –Ты его утомил, даже не начав, – Исин произносит это, посмотрев на расслабленное лицо Сехуна. Он выглядел так умиротворенно. Чжан даже подтянул к его к себе, устроив на своих коленях, чтобы О было удобнее спать. От тяжести и теплоты чужого тела самого клонило в сон, но тихое бормотание Чунмёна не давало ему уснут. Он продолжал говорить об отвлеченных вещах, в том числе о завтрашних съемках, или о том, как было бы хорошо сходить куда-нибудь вместе в выходной, как тот, что сегодня. И Исин не мог не упомянуть Сехуна, намекнув, что стоит взять его с собой, от чего заставил лидера закатить глаза. Что ж, в их жизни стало больше Сехуна. Плохо ли это?   
  


***

  
  
      Последующие дни не предвещают ничего плохого. Сехун старается немного слиться со стеной в комнате с лидером, который никак не комментировал произошедшее, даже его взгляд не изменился, словно ничего и не произошло. Или это все было из-за промоушена, что означало, что они в принципе проводят мало времени в стенах общежития. Тем не менее, лидер все так же по вечерам желал спокойной ночи, приносил с собой еду и делился с младшим. Сехун решил последовать примеру и никак не показывал свое волнение.   
  
      Только вот это отражалось на его выступлениях. То есть он выступал хорошо, но порой как будто терялся, двигаясь чисто на автомате. Взгляд Исина цеплялся за него, несколько критично, от чего Сехун хотел сделать все правильно, потому что, даже не смотря на мягкий вид хёна, тот был довольно суровым учителем.   
  
      И в один из дней Исин поймал его, попросив остаться. По идее, это должен был сделать Чунмён, но тот был занят тем, что сам практиковался с Чонином, который уже выпросил в обмен на услугу поход в кафе. Сехун говорил, что все хорошо, он лишь устал, что было чистейшей правдой. Он слишком мало спит, как и все. Чжан лишь сузил глаза и подозрительно покосился на парня, О же сжался от такого взгляда. На самом деле он думал, что Исин и Чунмён все еще злятся на него за тот случай, хоть и не показывают. И вполне возможно, это недовольство может вылиться в то, что его отчитают, но этого не происходит. Наоборот, Исин предлагает помочь ему, говорит, что у него проблемы с балансом. И внутреннее юношеское в Сехуне хочет возмутиться, но знает, что у него все же есть проблемы. Он довольно технично танцует, но чего-то не хватает, выходит как-то сухо.   
  
      – Не волнуйся, я могу помочь тебе, – в конце говорит Исин, улыбаясь так, что показываются его милые ямочки. Вполне можно понять, что Чунмён нашел в нем. Сехун тоже это видит. Только вот не ожидает, что это будет сопровождать все случаи помощи старшего. Тот старается сделать так, чтобы младший старался быть более пластичным. Сехун рос, он стал выше многих в группе, но все еще был неуклюжим, как и все подростки. Его телосложение не совсем располагало к танцам, ведь он худощавый и высокий. Но Исин твердил, что это не важно, можно разработать в себе пластичность. Хотя Сехун очень сомневался, что будет танцевать так же как Чжан. Тем не менее, это не мешало тому наставлять младшего.   
  
      – Нужно уделять очень большое внимание растяжке, – говорил Исин, всегда подолгу растягиваясь сам. За ним было приятно наблюдать, его тело было уже такое пластичное, а движения плавные. И он заставлял макнэ повторять, довольно много раз. В один из дней он сам прижался сзади, когда Сехун сидел, скрутившись чуть ли не в рогалик, положил свои руки на напряженные плечи младшего, начиная поглаживать и массировать, чтобы тот расслабился, а потом надавил. Было неприятно, тело болело, Сехун весь покраснел, а после получаса с него уже начал стекать пот, хотя это только растяжка.   
  
      –Ты молодец, – Исин говорил расслабляющим голосом, когда сам закинул одну из своих ног на ногу Сехуна, заставляя того чуть ли не проскулить от растяжки. – Хорошо справляешься, твое тело еще молодое.   
  
      Эти слова отдавались отголоском в голове младшего. Он закусил губу, тяжело дыша и пытаясь сосредоточиться. Он знал, что обычно тело начинает привыкать через секунд 30, и Исин это знал, поэтому упрямо держал Сехуна в одной позе, и провел рукой по напряженным мышцам ног, чтобы тот не напрягался так сильно. Хотя это все не успокаивало, скорее, только раздражало упрямого Сехуна.  
  
      – Хён, я устал, – голос был недовольным, как у ребенка, которому не давали поиграть с любимой игрушкой. Но это никак не повлияло на действия Исина, который только переместил ногу немного иначе, еще сильнее заставляя младшего распластаться по полу. Он даже промычал что-то, ненавидя всю сложившуюся ситуацию, а особенно то, как крепко его удерживали и прижимались.   
  
      – Врешь ты все, – смешок со стороны Исина. Он знал, что младший просто хотел пропустить момент с растяжкой. Тот был слишком нетерпеливым, его тело позволяло без травм тренироваться иногда и без растяжки, но ведь она была нужна не только для танца, но и вообще для поддержания и улучшения формы. – Расслабься, ты слишком напряжен.  
И после этого проводит рукой между лопаток, намекая еще и действиями. Сехун хотел было еще раз возмутиться, но не стал, просто надув губы. Он знал, что Чжан в любом случае продолжит. Если он брался за что-то, то доводил до конца.  
  
      – Так хорошо, отлично, – продолжал комментировать танцор. От похвалы становилось чуть лучше, хоть она и не снимала боль. В зеркале он поймал сосредоточенный взгляд Чжана и замычал, когда ему начали помогать с руками, потому что для него это было всегда сложная задача. Сам он бы не смог так сделать. Чжан удовлетворенно посмотрел на проделанную работу, а именно на распластанного Сехуна, который ничего не хотел больше делать. В такие моменты можно было поверит, что он макнэ, весь был недовольный, надувший губы и раскрасневшийся.  
  
      Только вот Чжан знал способ заставить его начать основную тренировку. Все же Сехун был подростком, так что Исин обещал дать ему все, что он захочет. И уже на это О был согласен, он даже почти забыл тот ужасно неловкий случай с лидером. И только шлепок по попе от Исина снова восстановил то смущение. Чжан сделал это не с намеком, но достаточно сильно, мол, давай шевели булками, нам нужно еще провести тренировку. А вот Сехун покраснел. Он все еще чувствовал себя виноватым, думал, что Исин и Чунмён тайно злятся, хоть и не показывают. И этот шлепок был таким неожиданным. Но ведь он и раньше так делал, только вот сам Сехун несколько иначе теперь смотрел. Ему не хотелось еще раз вызывать негодование лидера, так что О некоторое время неловко потоптался рядом. Чжан на это лишь улыбнулся своей улыбкой ямочками, сказав что-то вроде: "Такой малыш". И после этого все началось как пытка для Сехуна. Он делал все точно так же, как и сам Исин, но тот был недоволен, говоря, что младший смазывает движения.  
  
      – Ты слишком скован, – Чжан уже был напряжен, и от этого младшему было не по себе, но стало еще хуже, когда танцор встал сзади, оценивая через зеркало своим пронзительным взглядом, а потом и вовсе подошел, положив руки на талию. – Ты не напрягаешь пресс.   
  
      Это было утверждение, и Сехун застыл. Они стаяли слишком близко, а руки старшего все еще были на его животе. Сехун постарался еще раз, но движение выглядело еще более скованным, и Исин негодующе встал спереди, смело положил руки младшего на свой пресс. И вообще-то до этого О никогда не притрагивался к старшему в этой области, и особенно не чувствовал напряженные мышцы, которые перекатывались на его руках. Это было совершенно иначе, чем у самого Сехуна. И это было сильно. Вау. Младший до сих пор чувствовал эти движения на своих руках и нервно сглотнул.   
  
      Оказывается, Исин был сильным, хоть внешне и выглядел хиленьким. После своего "показа" Чжан вернулся назад, чтобы проверить, как младший усвоил урок, а вот Сехун никак не усвоил, думая лишь о том, как плавно двигался старший и как он сам вряд ли сможет. Но все же попробовал, в этот раз, напрягая пресс, и хватка Чжана почувствовалась сильнее, и это было несколько смущающе.   
  
      – Ты хорошо усвоил урок, – Исин очень доволен. Он, правда, был рад, что смог научить правильно выполнять движения, и так же был доволен реакцией Сехуна.   
  
      И дальше все продолжилось в том же духе: Исин показывал, заставлял повторять за собой, проверял "на ощупь", как хорошо справляется Сехун. И если честно, он не знал, как дожил до конца, потому что мозг младшего проецировал все на свой лад. "Ты так хорошо справляешься для Исин-хёна." И от этих мыслей было не по себе. Сехун буквально идет на грани, не может он испытываться нечто подобное по отношению к одногруппнику, к тому же еще и занятому. И младший уже себя винил.  
  
      После этого Сехун старался избегать следующих с ним тренировок, не желая делать ситуацию хуже, хотя очень хотелось. Ему нравилось то, как его направляли, нравилось чувствовать перекатывающиеся мышцы старшего, даже дурацкая растяжка нравилась. И в один из дней он не выдержал и просто расплакался в одиночестве, как раз перед тренировкой с Исином. Может быть, от этого будет хоть один плюс: они просто вернуться домой.  
  
      – Ох, Сехун, что случилось?– Чжан появляется неожиданно, с бутылкой воды в руках. Как только он увидел младшего, то тут же подошел к нему, обеспокоенно рассматривая. Возможно, в момент отсутствия Чжана что-то произошло, или младший повредил себе что-нибудь. Но тот ему ничего не ответил, лишь сильнее склонив голову, не желая даже себе признаваться. Исин на пробу попытался обнять младшего, и тот не стал возражать, но и не смотрел в сторону танцора.   
  
      – Я не хороший, хён, – единственное, что он смог сказать. Он, правда, чувствовал себя неправильно. Нельзя было позволять мыслям об Исине овладеть им тогда, и все было бы хорошо. Сехун все же поднял голову, смотря на старшего. Чжан, и правда, выглядел взволнованно, и от этого было еще неприятнее.   
  
      – Что ты такое говоришь? У тебя все получается. Ты что, опять читал комментарии про себя? – Чжан говорил и поглаживал Сехуна по щеке, по голове, перебирая волосы. Порой он понимал, каким еще молодым был младший, подвластный мнению других людей, но не мог позволить сомневаться в себе.   
  
      – Нет, я не читал, просто я это знаю. Я думаю о неправильных вещах... – и закусил губу. Он был максимально честным, насколько мог, при этом не говоря основную причину. Было неловко. Если честно, Сехун надеялся, что скоро это все оставит его, мысли перекинуться на кого-то другого, и никто никогда не будет вспоминать о смущающих моментах.   
  
      – О каких вещах? – Исин не понимал. Он нахмурился. Может быть, не уловил смысла из-за языкового барьера?   
  
Вместо ответа Сехун снова опустил голову и сжал руки на бедрах старшего, они уже там лежали, а Сехун даже не замечал. Ему было неловко смотреть на Чжана, поэтому предпочел просто нервно трогать ноги Исина, замечая про себя, какие они были крепкие. А потом вспомнил, как думал о том же самом, будучи наедине с Чунмёном. Думал о том, как они будут напрягаться, когда он будет входить в Сехуна. И от этого на щеках младшего расцвел румянец.  
  
      – Каких вещах, Сехун? – Чжан повторил еще раз, подняв голову Сехуна, смотря на его горящие щеки. Он выглядел мило в таком ярком освещении, покрасневший и сжимающий бедро танцора. И они сидели так близко, что младший не мог не посмотреть на увлажненные губы, опять покрытые тем самым шоколадным бальзамом. Можно было даже почувствовать легкий запах, который бы точно чувствовался сильнее, если бы они сейчас поцеловались. И черт, они стали еще ближе, Сехун сам прикусил губу, не смея отвести взгляд.   
  
      –Таких вещах, – слишком размыто, но иначе не получилось. Иначе бы он спалил себя, быстро сказал бы что-то вроде: "Я думаю о твоих губах, о твоих бедрах, о том, как ты будешь заниматься со мной сексом, хён." Только вот они стали еще ближе, еще немного и они поцелуются, носы почти соприкасались. И Исин поддается вперед, ощущая, как от шока младший приоткрывает губы. И они просто застывают на добрые несколько секунд, пока Чжан не начинает засасывать верхнюю губу. Шоколадный запах все же бьет по рецепторам Сехуна. И все именно так, как он представлял. Исин терпеливый, так нежно целует сначала верхнюю, а потом нижнюю губу, побуждая отвечать и ощутить, наконец, тот самый бальзам, который размазывается и попадет на губы самого Сехуна. О сильнее сжимает руки на бедрах, а потом чувствует, как тот их слега расставляет, чтобы они были чуть ближе, Чжан несильно тянет за блондинистые волосы, массирует кожу головы. Его язык так вовремя оказывается у приоткрытых губ младшего, он не раздумывая, начинает отвечать, утопая в некоторой горечи, как он и представлял. Но при этом, не ожидал, что Чжан будет таким напористым, он почти устроил младшего на своих коленях, пока его язык ласкал язык Сехуна. Черт, он тонул в нем. В этот момент даже забылось, что вообще-то он не должен целовать чужих парней.  
  


***

  
  
      Сехун как девочка подросток вспоминает ситуацию с Исином, стараясь спрятать то жужжащее чувство внутри, которое нашептывает ему: "Ты поцеловал парня Чунмён-хёна." И еще и при этом потирает ручки злорадно. Но с другой стороны, он успокаивает себя тем, что Чунмён сам сначала поощрял его, мало ли какие отношения у них с Исином. К тому же тогда, Чжан сказал, что это все награда для него, за его старания, ведь он обещал. И что ж, это, правда, награда для макнэ. Он еще долго смаковал это воспоминание, вспоминал мягкие напористые губы старшего, то, как он тянул его волосы, хотя мог бы и сильнее...   
  
      Блондин заметил, что опять слишком отвлекся, и покраснел, уткнувшись в свою подушку. Он слишком сильно думает об этом. Хотя стоп. Он-то о том недопоцелуе думал всю ночь, даже подрочил, а тут его чуть и не съели. Сехун коснулся своих губ, которые словно до сих пор горели и были красные, хотя на самом деле нет. Интересно, Исину понравился вид Сехуна после поцелуя?  
  
      От своих мыслей О снова ударился головой о мягкую подушку. Нельзя повторять свои ошибки дважды, а поэтому младший достал телефон и постарался отвлечься, листая новости. Совершенно точно не искал "Чжан Исин танцы" и "Лэй танцы". Но совершенно точно, Сехун вскочил, когда в комнату зашел Чунмён.   
  
      Все повторяется. Сехун не может уснуть, вспоминает поцелуй, только уже другой, только вот в этот раз не просит поспать с собой, да и стояка нет.   
  
      – Сехунии, хочешь завтра сходить за покупками? – он выглядит как-то странно, говорит с младшим, но смотрит на телефон в его руках, словно знает, что там. – В общем, хён платит.  
  
      И чешет свою шею. Еще немного помявшись, он садиться на свою кровать, продолжая ждать ответа, а Сехун вообще-то в ступоре. После той ситуации, они не выбирались никуда, хотя Чунмён и вел себя, как обычно, Сехун не ожидал, что тот позовет его за покупками. И от этого О почувствовал себя не очень хорошо, ведь всего пару часов назад его язык исследовал рот Исина.  
  
      – Ты хорошо справлялся, точнее мы все старались, думаю, можно получить награду за это, – добавляет Чунмён. В его просьбе ведь нет ничего странного, такое было уже много раз. Даже будучи трейни, Чунмён любил баловать младшего. Покупал ему еду, будь то даже запрещенное им мороженое, одежду, прочие прикольные штуки, на которые Сехун смотрел с обожанием. Наверное, Чунмён просто не мог отказать, когда младший смотрел на него  _так_ , причем даже не говорил: "Хен, купи мне это." Только позднее понял, что в принципе может и просить, с вероятность 99% Чунмён купит это.  
  
      Награду. Вот это слово напрягло его, потому что сегодня он уже получил  _награду_ , только не от него. Нервный холодок прошелся по его спине.   
  
      – Да... Конечно, я как раз хотел одну футболку, – растерянно произнес младший. Он на самом деле хотел одну футболку и совсем о ней забыл со всеми смущающими произошедшими обстоятельствами.  
  
      –Вот мелкий... – Чунмён уже начал было возмущаться, но остановился. Что ж, отчасти это его вина, что Сехун открыто говорит о своих желаниях. Почти о всех желаниях.  
  
      – Забыл сказать, с нами пойдет еще Исин.   
  


***

  
      И через пару дней они и правда пошли по магазинам. И как сказал Чунмён, Исин пошел с ними, от чего Сехун чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Вообще не стоило удивляться, ведь частенько они ходили по магазинам не только вдвоем, иногда присоединялся Чонин, который в итоге тоже получал какую-нибудь покупку. Сехун постарался расслабиться, но было не совсем комфортно, даже если учесть, что с ними были менеджеры. Младший все косился на хёнов, пока они ехали, он и так был немногословен, что молчание не вызывало сомнений.  
  
      Ему стало легче лишь после того, как Исин сказал, что пойдет сам посмотрит себе что-нибудь, оставляя Сехуна полностью на Чунмёна. О был готов облегченно выдохнуть. И все остальное было такое привычное. Они прошлись по нескольким бутикам, в которых макнэ приметил пару вещей, а Чунмён критично искал себе брюки, заставляя и Сехуна искать и говорить ему, если старший не заметит что-то стоящее.   
  
      –Хён, посмотри, что я нашел! – младший сказал немного громче нужного, но он, правда, был обязан показать найденное Чунмёну. – Смотри, это же кроп-топ, как на Нини в нашем выступлении. И он в женском отделе!  
  
      Сехун, кажется, очень веселился с данного факта. Пришедший Чунмён удивленно смотрел на вещь. Боже, их стилисты наряжают их во что ни попадя.   
  
      – Знаешь, а изначально они хотели одеть тебя в это, – эта ситуация позабавила и лидера, который не мог не поддеть макнэ. На самом деле это было не совсем правдой, он лишь  _слышал_ , что корди-нуны хотели увидеть Сехуна в кроп-топе. Но с другой стороны, О не стоит этого знать, ведь сам Сехун так раскрыл глаза, не веря Чунмёну. С чего бы его наряжать в это? Он совершенно не выглядел как тот, кому бы это подошло. У него было довольно хилое телосложение, в то время как Чонин был крупнее, хоть они и были примерно одного роста.  
  
      – Я тебе не верю, – слишком прямо заявляет Сехун, сузив глаза. Не может этого быть. Или может?  
  
      – Серьезно, они думали, что тебе очень подойдет. Я бы в принципе согласился с ними, но думаю, ты бы не согласился, и им бы пришлось искать другую одежду, – Сухо пожал плечами, словно это было само собой разумеющееся. Он отошел к другому столу, усмехаясь про себя, ведь Сехун задумчиво смотрел на ткань. Он никогда не думал примерять нечто подобное. Это был не его стиль, даже стилисты это видели. Но, тем не менее, по словам Чунмёна, хотели надеть это на него. И младший положил топ за горой одежды, чтобы просто посмотреть. Он не собирается надевать, просто сфоткает и посмеется потом над Чонином.   
Только все выходит из-под контроля, когда он оказывается в примерочной, а Чунмён ждет за зашторенной кабинкой, а их менеджеры находятся в торговом зале. Сехун критично смотрит на надетые обтягивающие штаны. Ему кажется, что его ноги смотрятся излишне худыми. Из-за его высокого роста, вытянутая фигура выглядит несколько угловато, колени слишком острые. Сехун не знает, стоит ему их брать или нет, у него уже были такие же, фанатам нравилось, когда он носит такие, но сам блондин был не уверен. И решил для полного комплекта надеть свитер, но под свитером оказался злосчастный кроп-топ, который теперь был надет на тело О. Он не хотел этого делать, но ему стало интересно... И черт, ему действительно шло, но он бы точно не смог выйти в этом выступать, потому что выглядел слишком... вызывающе.   
  
      Топ подчеркивал выступающие ключицы, облегал не самые мускулистые руки, а края рукавов были подрезаны, от чего были видны лишь его пальцы. Но самое главное: его гладкий живот контрастировал с тканью топа, а джинсы, которые чуть выше, чем обычные, просто идеально подчеркивали талию младшего, которую в какой-то степени не любил и любил в себе. Ему захотелось поскорее снять его, потому что наверняка никогда в жизни больше не станет надевать нечто подобное, особенно на сцене.  
  
      – Ты такой долгий, Сехунни, – голос Чунмёна, как гром среди ясного неба, ошарашил его. Лидер приоткрыл шторку и смог увидеть испуганный взгляд макнэ. И вообще-то сам Ким не знал, что ему сказать, потому что открывшийся вид привлек его взгляд. Да, он не прогадал, когда подумал, что тот ему подойдет, но он был даже лучше, чем предполагалось.   
  
      Если честно, Чунмён был бы не против дотянуться до талии младшего, к которой был прикован его взгляд. Или даже к животу, к которому уже успел притронуться Исин.  
  
      – Тебе очень идет, ты выглядишь даже лучше Чонина. Хочешь его купить?  
Его хотел купить сам Чунмён, но знал, что вообще-то не ему решать тут, а Сехун... Он думал прикрыться, потому что взгляд лидера был слишком приковывающий, заставил окрасить щеки румянцем. Кажется, его судьба – показываться перед лидером в самых смущающих обстоятельствах.   
  
      Вместо ответа, сам Чунмён все же решился коснуться спины блондина. Его рука прошлась по коже между топом и джинсами. Он еще помнил, какой была кожа младшего с того раза, когда целовал его и помогал дойти до разрядки.   
  
      – Хён, почему ты это делаешь? – Сехун весь напрягся, не зная, как стоит реагировать. Ему нравилось внимание, ему даже нравился тот взгляд, которым лидер смотрел на него, он бы даже мог повернуться, хотя все же перед глазами Чунмёна была еще и аккуратная крепкая обтянутая попа младшего. И Сехун подумал, что теперь он точно, 100% самый порочный человек на этой планете. Мечтал о поцелуе с парнем, который почти дрочил ему, а теперь смотрел за тем, как его почти пожирают. Ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю прямо сейчас, еще больше опозориться он уже не может.  
  
      – Правда в том, что ты мне нравишься, Сехунни, – так просто ответил Чунмён, переведя взгляд наверх, встречаясь в зеркале со взглядом О. От этого взгляда прошибало, Сехун чувствовал себя таким маленьким, ему казалось, что он такой глупый, раз не догадался сам.   
  
      – А как же Исин-хён?  
  
      – И он мне тоже нравится, – снова так просто, но именно это заставило Сехуна раскрыть рот, потому что это было неожиданно. Он повернулся, встречаясь напрямую с этим упрямым взглядом. Черт. Кажется, не один он попал.   
  
      Чунмён притягивает к себе Сехуна, как в тот раз, но уже более настойчиво. Его глаза мечутся от топа до губ, и он еле успевает затолкнуть их внутрь кабинки, прежде чем поцеловать, заставляя чуть наклониться. Это было совершенно не похоже на то, что было с Исином, лидер был уверен в своих действиях, не стеснялся желаний, кладя руку прямо на округлую половинку его натренированной попы. Его губы были не такими мягкими, как у Чжана, наоборот даже немного суховатыми, и Сехун не мог не лизнуть верхнюю губу, от чего Чунмён прижал того к зеркалу. Быстро. Резко. Жадно. Сердце колотилось так быстро, и было даже немного больно от того, как сжимали его талию. Сехун чувствовал этот контраст и практически плыл, понимая, что в тот раз он, скорее всего, тонул не от своих мыслей об Исине, а от уверенных действий Чунмёна.  
  


***

  
  
      По коже скатывается довольно горячая вода, заставляя кровь бешено струиться по венам. Сехун уже минут 20 стоит под душем, прекрасно зная, что его никто не потревожит, слишком рано, в свой выходной парни предпочитают поспать лишний час, а вот макнэ не спалось. Он все думал о том, что произошло. Стало так запутанно. Тогда в бутике, их отвлекли, они так быстро ушли, а менеджеры их недовольно поторапливали, что Сехун купил всю ту кучу, что взял примерить, на самом деле какие-то из вещей явно ему не подходили, но это не проблема, когда с тобой живет еще куча парней. Проблемы была не в этом. После того поцелуя в примерочной, после которого Сехун даже чувствовал потряхивание и небольшое возбуждение, ничего не произошло. След Чунмёна простыл, он слышал, что тогда лидер был в здании компании, а когда тот вернулся, младший уже спал. Он не слышал, как Сухо склонился и пожелал ему "спокойной ночи". И теперь эта неопределенность мучила макнэ. Все было непросто, когда его мысли были заняты Исином, а теперь наступил настоящий кошмар. "Ты мне нравишься, Сехунни", – это крутилось у него в голове, как заедающая пластинка. Знал ли обо всем Чжан? Поддерживал ли это? Какие вообще у них отношения, и каким боком тут Сехун?  
  
      Младший недовольно промычал, ударяясь головой о кафель. Он вчера так беспокойно уснул, не решился спросить все у Исина, а уж будить лидера в раннее утро (целых 6 часов!) было сродни самоубийству. Поэтому макнэ решил все разрешить, как только Чунмён проснется, иначе неопределенность сожрет его. Если уже не.  
  
      Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, Сехун решает украсть немного геля Чунмёна. Тот предпочитал покупать какие-то хвойные запахи, поэтому от него всегда пахло так свежо. Младший почувствовал это еще тогда, когда к нему прижимались сзади в злосчастный день. Только вот в примерочной от него пахло иначе, терпко, стойко, наверняка на нем был тот новый парфюм, за которым они ходили около месяца назад. Сехун смутился своих размышлений о том, как пах лидер, и продолжил наносить гель на тело. Он почувствовал, как сильнее стал запах после того, как вся пена сошла с его тела, казалось, что от горячей воды запах стал сильнее. Ох, черт, теперь от него пахнет в точности, как он Чунмёна. Сехун неуместно подумал, что такое характерно для пар.   
  
      "Да что с ними не так?" – обреченно подумал младший, подразумевая Исина и Чунмёна. Хотя правильнее было бы сказать: "Что не так со мной?"   
  
      Немного раздраженный, Сехун выбрался из душа, сразу накидывая на тело футболку и свободные спортивные штаны, чувствуя, как начинает подрагивать после горячей воды. Он лишь немного высушил волосы полотенцем и вышел, намереваясь проверить, спит ли Чунмён или уже проснулся. Как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить остальных, он почти проскользнул на босых ногах до кухни, но был нагло перехвачен, когда собирался уже свернуть к общей с Чунмёном комнате.  
  
      – Ты чего как рано разгуливаешь? – голос Исина хриплый после пробуждения, а на его голове творится настоящее птичье гнездо. Но что привлекло внимание Сехуна, так это то, что у старшего были пухлые губы, как будто он их долго кусал или же целовался с кем-то. А что если после того, как они прогулялись по магазинам, когда Сехун сидел и прокручивал диалог с лидером, старшие неплохо проводили время? Хотя... Это же не должно было его волновать.   
  
      – Мне не спится, – слишком часто младший говорит это, по этой причине Чунмён вообще начал ложиться с Сехуном. Только сейчас не ночь, а утро, обычно в это время блондин смотрит уже десятый сон и не собирается останавливаться.   
  
      – Почему же ты тогда не попросил Чунмёна поспать с тобой? – Исин бьет не в бровь, а в глаз. Младший раскрывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не знает что. Чжан знал о произошедшем с Чунмёном? Или у Сехуна уже начала развиваться паранойя. Все же стоило разбудить лидера и удовлетворить свое любопытство, чтобы не сжигать нервы в ненужных раздумьях.  
  
      – Тебя что-то беспокоит? Ты можешь поделиться со мной, я не лидер, но каким бы я был хёном, если бы хотя бы не попытался, – и Чжан двигает их ближе к столу, смотря так чисто, что нельзя было ничего заподозрить. В доверительном жесте проводит рукой по руке Сехуна, пара капель воды чувствуется на ладони. Теперь Исин смотрит выжидающе, даже немного склонил голову. И блондин теряется. Он даже Чунмёну боялся рассказать и спросить, а что если Исин ни о чем не знает...   
  
      – Я целовался с Чунмён-хёном, – выпаливает Сехун. Он говорит это так быстро, боясь ответной реакции, даже отворачивается, смущенный обстановкой. Не так давно сам Исин пробовал на вкус младшего, а теперь Сехун заявляет, что целовался и с его парнем. Сам блондин чувствовал себя неуютно, ему хотелось просто закрыться в комнате и никогда из нее не выходить. Неужели он сказал именно то, что сказал?   
  
      Сехун уже собирался извиниться, сказать, что все было случайностью лишь бы не продолжать столь смущающую тему, хотя на самом деле все было совершенно точно не случайностью.  
  
      – Я знаю, Сехунни, – Исин произнес это точно так же как и Чунмён вчера, когда признался, что ему нравится Сехун. Так просто, словно это не убивает младшего внутри. – Мы оба считаем тебя самым лучшим макнэ, идеальным во всем и особенно идеальным для нас. Тебя это смущает, малыш?  
  
      Сехун чувствует, как краска приливает к щекам от обращения к нему. Он не малыш! По крайней мере, так говорил младший. И в это же время Чжан поднимает руку выше, к щеке, мягко поглаживая, а вторую устраивает на бедре, чуть сжимая, как тогда на тренировке делал сам Сехун.   
  
      – Да, немного, – на выдохе произносит младший, все еще скованный, но не сопротивляющийся действиям Исина, которые ему нравились. С него как будто сошел груз ответственности, хотя их статус все еще был не понятен. Так не хватает Чунмёна, он всегда умел говорить все прямо, как настоящий лидер.   
  
      – Разве вы с Чунмён-хёном не вместе? Я же... лишний. Это ведь неправильно, – слишком быстро продолжает Сехун, пока в нем не иссякла всякая уверенность, и его не съел стыд. Так ведь не должно быть. Пара это пара, там не должно быть кого-то третьего, О совершенно не хотел рушить чужие отношения, он бы не смог себя простить за то, что не только разрушил отношения, но и накалил обстановку в группе.   
  
      – Мы вместе, это правда, но разве это значит, что нам одновременно не может понравиться кто-то еще? И этот кто-то будет чувствовать то же самое к нам. Ты ведь думаешь о нас? Тебе понравилось, как Чунмён обращался с тобой, тебе нравится то, что он готов взять все на себя, и тебе нравлюсь я, иначе ты бы не отвечал так на поцелуй. Я же прав? – Исин все говорил и говорил, поглаживая тут и там младшего, словно пытаясь снять с него его напряженность и скованность, раскрыть Сехуна, ведь иначе ничего не получится, лишь недосказанность и постоянные прятки. Но после конца своей речи Чжан остановился, он не хотел давить на младшего, вынуждая согласиться на такие вот необычные взаимоотношения, но, тем не менее, смотрел выжидающе, словно уже знал ответ. А Сехун был растерян, он, правда, не ожидал подобного. И Исин так хорошо раскрыл суть всей проблемы и того, что между ними происходит, что О чувствовал себя еще лучше. Боже, он весь извелся думая о том, что между ними вообще происходит.   
  
      – Да, ты прав, хён. Я... это нормально? – О начал цепляться за Чжана, который смекнул, что нужно после столь откровенной речи обнять младшего. Ему всегда нужно было больше внимания, нужно было говорить о том, как он хорошо справился. И Исин позволил себе притянуть макнэ к себе, проходится по его спине, чувствуя выпирающие позвонки. Порой Сехун был такой ранимый, и ему нужна была поддержка, Исин с радостью ее предоставлял.  
  
      – Все нормально, Сехунни, тебе не нужно стесняться своих желаний.  
  
      И от этих слов младший еще больше покраснел, потому что собственные желания казались ему слишком порочными. Это ведь так странно желать сразу двух мужчин? И не только для секса, но и как партнеров.   
  
      Чжан продолжал проводить линии по спине младшего, пока тот успокаивался и расслаблялся, утопая в неожиданной утренней нежности. Черт, ради такого он, и правда, готов на все. И Сехун даже рискнул сам обнять танцора, обвивая руками его шею. Разомлевший после душа, теплый младший так удобно утроился, что Исин не мог отказать себе в том, чтобы оставить поцелуй на шее, вдохнут этот хвойный запах, и немного надкусить кожу. Послышался громкий выдох, но никакого возмущения не последовало. Чжану хотелось быть нежным, чтобы показать, что О не стоит бояться его, не стоит бояться таких нестандартных отношений.   
  
      Его руки сами заскользили к любимой части тела и сжали округлые половинки, которые уже успели побывать в руках Чунмёна, но это же не соревнование. Исин удовлетворенно промычал, чуть сильнее сжав пальцами и подняв упругую попку Сехуна. Все же не зря они занимались практикой. А младший в свою очередь спрятал лицо между шеей танцора, горячо выдыхая на чувствительную кожу. Ему особенно нравилась эта ласка, она была такой доверительной, но будоражащей нервы. Хотелось даже привстать на цыпочки, хотелось попросить сжать сильнее, отпустить и, немного надавив, раздвинуть половинки. Но было стыдно признаваться, что он сам проделывал это, не будучи уверенным, что кто-то воплотит это. Только вот Исин сам двигался, как нужно. Его колено втиснулось между ног младшего, чтобы тот перенес часть веса на ногу танцора, ощущая крепость его бедра. А сам в это время оторвался от столь желанной части тела, чтобы еще раз вдохнуть этот знакомый запах геля, провести руками вверх до талии, а потом начать возвращаться назад, уже приподнимая футболку. Его пальцы уже были у кромки спортивных штанов, когда он остановился, но Сехун недовольно потерся о бедро, и Чжан отодвинул ткань, пропуская руки все дальше и дальше, удивлять мягкости кожи и тому, что на нем не было белья. Это мутило голову, заставляя жадно хвататься за ягодицы парня, чуть раздвигая их.  
  
      – Какой ты нетерпеливый малыш. Еще и стащил гель Чунмёна. Нравится чувствовать его запах на себе?  
  
      Кажется, Чжан отлично раскусил намерения младшего, который не хотел признаваться даже себе. Ему очень нравилось то, как пах Чунмён, особенно после душа, когда Сехун просил полежать с собой. Этот хвойный запах так укутывал и успокаивал. И он наверняка был даже слишком хорошо знаком Исину, по тому, как Чжан начал сильнее прижимать к себе Сехуна, разминая половинки, которые будут чувствительными и притягательно розоватыми после столь незамысловатых манипуляций. Младший прерывисто дышал, такой открытый и доверившийся Исину, и ему хотелось касаться в ответ, чем он и занялся, изучая напряженную спину старшего руками. Даже футболка не мешала заметить, каким горячим стал танцор, и для проверки своих мыслей Сехун приподнялся, напрягая поочередно половинки, и прошелся бедром по уже заметному бугорку в спальных штанах старшего.   
  
      Исин слишком заметно вздохнул, чувствуя перекатывающиеся в руках мышцы, и на пробу провел пальцем между половинок, скользя ниже и касаясь сжатого колечка мышц. Сехуну на секунду показалось, что Чжан собирается войти на сухую, особенно когда тот заметно надавил на отверстие, почти позволяя войти подушечкой пальца. Младший так крепко стиснул чужую футболку, забирая ее и обнажая кожу поясницы, и Исин отстранился, соскользнув пальцем ниже. Не здесь.  
  
      – Вы так горячо выглядите, – голос как будто из неоткуда заставляет напрячься. Сехун испуганно поворачивает голову, замечая в проеме Чунмёна, который выглядел таким сонным, с полнейшим беспорядком на голове. При этом так изучающе смотрел на парочку у стола. От столько внимательного и пожирающего взгляда, Сехун заметил, как его собственный член заинтересованно дернулся. Их застукали, прямо посреди общей кухни, в компрометирующей позе. И это было уже слишком много для младшего, который поспешил отвернуться, посильнее стиснув чужую футболку, чтобы просто не видеть чужой взгляд.  
  
      – Мы не хотели будить тебя, – Исин наконец отрывается от Сехуна, поворачивая голову в сторону лидера, смотря уже поплывшим взглядом, а руками продолжая поддразнивать блондина. Какая-то часть Чжана любила, когда Чунмён застукивал его, обычно лидер бывал в такие моменты таким нетерпеливым, зачастую предпочитая заставлять Исина объезжать его, причем так медленно, до стискиваемых зубов.   
  
      Глаза Чунмёна горели, он проснулся, чтобы поговорить с Сехуном, но никак не ожидал увидеть, что Исин уже успел поймать его. И не только поймать. Вчера он так и не успел ничего сказать, за что чувствовал себя виноватым, зная особенность макнэ нагружать себя. Лидер сам помнил, как вчера так же оглаживал бедра Сехуна, как тот отзывался, и, кажется, утреннему стояку очень понравилась картина, развернувшаяся перед глазами. Но, в то же время, сам Чунмён был слегка недоволен, но не макнэ, а нетерпеливым Исином. Они хотели подождать, хотели поговорить, причем по предложению самого же Чжана, который нарушил свои слова. Ким чувствовал, как в голове гаденько закралась мысль о том, что за такое стоит показать Сехуну, что происходит, когда танцор нарушает свои же слова.   
  
      Чунмён подошел к парочке, почти сразу же прикоснувшись к блондинистым волосам Сехуна, ласково пропустив их через пальцы. Ему не хотелось снова пугать его, доводить до слез, а наоборот успокоить и позволить его желаниям раскрыться. Он видел, что младший не так уж невинен, особенно, когда помогал дойти до разрядки. Но то было в ночи, а не утром, на кухне.   
  
      – Просто признайся, что ты хотел быть везде первым, – несколько резко говорит Чунмён, стискивая в другой руке талию танцора. Сехун все же решился поднять взгляд обратно на лидера, который стоит теперь так близко, что можно было видеть его черные от возбуждения глаза. Неравно сглотнул, не зная, стоит ему что-либо говорить или нет, но Чунмён и не нуждался в каких-то словах. Лидер смотрел таким прожигающим взглядом, что, несмотря на свой рост, макнэ чувствовал себя меньше. Точно так же, когда засыпал в обнимку с ним, когда его прижимали к себе сзади.   
  
      Мён отвлекся, переводя взгляд на Исина, виновника торжества, который ничуть не чувствовал себя виноватым. Тот лишь улыбнулся, прямо на глазах Чунмёна сильно засасывая кожу на шее макнэ, заставляя того всхлипнуть. Его щеки так горели, что хотелось спрятаться где-нибудь далеко отсюда. Но это все ему нравилось, нравилось чувствовать экстрим от того, что их могут застукать, теперь уже втроем, что все увидят, каким порочным может быть макнэ.  
  
      Только вот эту порочность видели лишь Чунмён и Исин, видели это в открытой для поцелуев шее, в несдержанных движениях рук и поплывшем взгляде. Они слышали, как тихо застонал Сехун, покорно склонивший голову, его тело уже горело от двойных прикосновений. И Исин наконец выпустил из рук так понравившиеся ему половинки и накрыл бедра поверх штанов, приподнимая и заставляя обхватить себя ногами. Младший даже не заметил, как уже сам почти обхватил как коала ногами, ему лишь осталось их подтянуть и устроиться на чужих руках.   
  
      Он чувствовал, как напряглись руки старшего, и сильнее обхватил ногами талию. Исин так неожиданно приподнял младшего, проехавшись прямо по его возбужденного члену, от чего Сехун всхлипнул и скрестил ноги. Он выгнулся все сильнее, желая больше прикосновений. И Чунмён это сделал, шлепнув по округлой чувствительной попе младшего, от чего тот почувствовал, что стал еще более влажным, а капли смазки впитывались в ткань. И, кажется, лидер не собирался останавливаться на этом, в дразнящем жесте погладив аккурат между половинок.  
  
      Чунмён что-то прошептал Исину, прикусив мочку после. Сехун мог чувствовать дрожь, прошедшую по телу старшего от слов лидера, и усилившуюся хватку. Его держали, без опоры, прямо так на руках. И мало того, Чжан нес его как самую ценную ношу. Время от времени припечатывал к стене и приподнимал сползающего младшего, не забывая оставлять влажные поцелуи по всей шее и ниже. Места после поцелуев горели, кожа стягивалась от слюны и, кажется, стала такой чувствительной после.  
  
      Он не помнит, как его донесли до их с лидером комнаты, но отчетливо ощущает мягкость и прохладу еще не заправленной постели Чунмёна, которого почему-то не было рядом. Зато был Чжан, который придавил к кровати, заставляя утопать в запахе Чунмёна в его кровати.  
  
      Теперь они смотрели вдруг другу в глаза. Исин одарил младшего своей улыбкой, погладив по щеке. Сехун ластился, желая поторопить старшего, вся его кожа и он сам уже горел, ему хотелось, чтобы его просто касались. Еще немного и Сехун мог кончить, и не о чем другом он думать не мог. Даже простое трение через штаны приносило ему хоть какое-то удовольствие, от чего он даже шире расставил ноги, чуть ли не откровенно предлагая себя. Для него это не было привычным делом, слишком открытая и беззащитная поза, оказывающая все его потайные желания. И он полностью доверял их Исину, который несколько самодовольно ухмыльнулся. Сехун притянул танцора за шею заставляя уткнуться куда-то рядом с ухом младшего, и сам поерзал на кровати.  
  
      – Не терпится, да?  
  
      Сехун никогда не скажет этого, просто не сможет, его щеки уже были краснее носа Рудольфа. Но Чжану и не требовалось, он выпрямился, снимая свою футболку и отбрасывая куда-то в сторону, демонстрируя свой подтянутый живот и сильные руки. Сехуну сразу вспомнилось, как он представлял именно эти руки на своей талии, как бы его удерживали, пока вдавливали в диван. Черт. Кажется, младший почти застонал, по привычке засосав нижнюю губу.   
  
      – Почему ты всегда начинаешь без меня? – Чунмён как всегда появляется неожиданно, с характерным щелчком повернув ключ в замке. Его глаза мечутся между полуобнаженным Исином и Сехуном, который выглядит уже потрепанным и хорошенько вытраханным, несмотря на то, что они еще даже не начали. Боже, при дневном свете, он выглядел еще лучше. Такой невинный и нуждающийся в заботе старших. Чунмён не мог отказать такому Сехуну ни в чем.   
  
      – Хён... – голос младшего надломленный, и под пристальным взглядом лидера он продолжает активнее ерзать на кровати, ощущая приятное трение. Ему нужно не так много, всего лишь рука на собственном возбуждении, парочка грязных слов и похвалы, а так же тот пронизывающий взгляд Чунмёна.   
  
      – Какой из, малыш? – Исин устраивает руки по обе стороны от головы Сехуна, придавливая младшего к кровати своими бедрами, чтобы тот не мог продолжать тереться и кончить раньше времени. Младший захныкал, хватаясь за Чжана, но смотря на лидера.  
  
      Оба. Ему нужны оба.  
  
      И они были готовы дать своему малышу все и даже больше. Сухо, который мечтал попробовать вкус поцелуя с младшим. Чжан, который хотел сделать приятное младшему, присасываясь к его бедрам.   
  
      Казалось, Сехун плавился под действиями старших. Исин почти сразу же опустился вниз, цепляясь за кромку штанов и стаскивая ненужную ткань вниз. Возбужденный член заметно дернулся от прохладного воздуха, гордо прижимаясь к животу. Чжан облизнулся, увидев насколько влажным был младший, его рука прошлась вверх и вниз, собирая смазку. Сехун уже был такой твердый, почти готовый к разрядке.   
  
      – Хочу тебя попробовать, – это не было вопросом Исина, это было утверждением, которое он собирался воплотить. Его пальцы стянули кожицу вниз, освобождая головку, которую тут же лизнул Чжан, чувствуя горечь. Его язык ловко обвел вокруг и надавил на дырочку уретры, и, не медля, вобрал в рот, специально толкая за щеку, чтобы младший видел, как его член стягивает чужую кожу. И Сехун видел, слишком отчетливо, но еще больше его убивало ощущение горячего рта на возбужденном органе, ощущение мягких стеночек на головке и чужое тяжелое дыхание.   
  
      Исин, не стесняясь, позволял собственной слюне скатываться ниже, падать на чистые простыни и увлажнять стонущего Сехуна. Он попытался насадиться, как можно глубже, позволяя почти на всей длине чувствовать влажность и теплоту рта. Чжан обожал делать минет, ему нравилось чувствовать разный вкус, нравилось, когда челюсть ныла после слишком долгих ласк, нравилось видеть ломающиеся брови Чунмёна. А теперь еще и Сехуна, который был больше и ощущался совсем по-другому. Новый вкус так привлекал, что хотелось, чуть ли не высосать все из младшего, почувствовать вкус чужой спермы на языке и продолжать ублажать его даже после этого.  
  
      В то время как Чунмён в успокаивавшем жесте гладил по волосам младшего, который неконтролируемо двигал бедрами, стараясь войти глубже и чувствовать вибрацию горла танцора. И его даже не смущало, насколько широко были расставлены ноги и какой вид открывался Исину, который, не удержавшись, сжал себя через штаны. Это было так необходимо, что Чжан закатил глаза, начиная толкаться себе в руку. Его рот был так широко открыт, и младший уже не контролируемо вбивался в его, что лидеру пришлось одернуть Чжана за волосы, заставляя того открыть глаза и посмотреть возбужденно, продолжая поглаживая себя через ткань. Кажется, это не понравилось Чунмёну, который даже оторвался от Сехуна, шлепнув танцор по руке и грозно посмотрев.  
  
      – Ты начал без меня и тебе не позволено кончать раньше меня, – его голос был таким твердым, что Сехун сам почувствовал, как он вибрацией отдался по его телу. Прямо как тогда, когда его прижали к зеркалу. – А теперь займись Сехунни, нашему мальчику хочется кончить.   
  
      И Чунмен самолично кинул ему смазку, захваченную, пока эти двое были увлечены друг другом. И Исин не стал терять времени, собираясь хорошенько подготовить младшего для них. А сам Сехун отчаянно цеплялся за лидера, наблюдая за тем, как он, отдав указание, наклоняется к сжавшимся темным бусинам сосков и обводит языком, чуть прикусив. Они становятся еще более твердыми, и Ким присасывается ко второму, а рукой раскрывает ноги младшего еще шире. Еще более открытым Сехун уже быть не может.   
  
      Он отчаянно скулит, готовый вот-вот взорваться от подступающего оргазма, а Исин как будто специально игнорирует член младшего, предпочитая массировать худые бедра, впиваться пальцами, скользить в опасной близости к возбуждению и возвращаться обратно к коленям. Ныряет головой вниз, предварительно смазав пальцы довольно сильно пахнущей смазкой со вкусом малины. И Сехун чувствует прикосновение шершавого мокрого языка на коже между яйцами и сжимающейся дырочкой. Младший так и норовит уйти от ласки, двигая бедрами в разные стороны, пока Чунмён стимулирует его соски. Исин придавливает младшего за бедренную кость к матрацу, касаясь отверстия. Их макнэ, милый и нуждающийся макнэ чуть ли не плачет, чувствуя влажный язык, начинающий проскальзывать в отверстие.   
  
      – Хён, пожалуйста, хён, – он так отчаянно цепляется за простыни, поплывшим взглядом смотря на лидера. Ему так хочется кончить, так хочется сжать свои колени, так хочется уйти от столь интимной ласки и в то же время просить еще и еще. Чунмён реагирует быстро, отрываясь от влажных от слюны сосков, начиная успокаивающе поглаживать по шее и щеке.  
  
      – Малыш, ты такой хороший для нас, такой открытый. Тебе же нравится? – Мён откровенно рассматривает горячее тело младшего, замечая, как высоко вздымается его грудь. Он не может отказать себе в том, чтобы не прикусить его за шею, выдыхая горячий воздух. –Хочешь задушить своими чудесными бедрами Исина, м?  
  
      Чунмен оставляет поцелуи выше, сильнее засасывая кадык, и доходит до приоткрытых губ. Поцелуй выходит требовательный, практически полностью состоящий из сплетения языков. Лидер чувствует, как трудно сдерживаться младшему, который даже постанывает в поцелуй. Его руки нетерпеливо дергают футболку старшего. Ему хочется больше кожи, больше близости и интимности.   
  
      Они уже много раз видели друг друга без футболок, но в этот раз Сехун хотел провести рукой, сжать напряженные плечи и ухватиться за них, как за Исина. И Ким отпускает бедро Сехуна, который тут же сводит их ближе, особенно ярко ощущая движение влажного языка, выскальзывающего из дырочки.  
  
      Футболка лидера оказывается на полу, как и его штаны, наспех стянутые. И теперь он был лишь в боксерах, обтягивающих его бедра и налившийся кровью ствол. Сехун прикусил губу, наблюдая за ним. Черт, ему так не терпелось, особенно сейчас, когда его живое воображение подкидывало картинки того, как Чунмён входит в него. И Исин, как будто почувствовав желание младшего, отрывается от мягких половинок и прикусывает внутреннюю сторону бедра и довольно сильно втягивает кожу, оставляя на ней заметный засос. Сехун откидывает голову, расставляя ноги и чувствуя, как начинает пульсировать его член, и ничего не может с собой поделать.   
  
      Чжан видит отчаяние младшего и массирует влажным от смазки пальцем вход, надавливая и проникая одним, а Чунмён перехватывает набухшую головку, быстро ее стимулируя, заставляя кончать.   
  
      Сехун скулит, мечется по кровати, насаживаясь на палец, и кончает, слишком бурно, до стиснутых дрожащих коленей и подкинутых вверх бедер.  
  
      Белесые капли оказываются на груди и доходят почти до подбородка, одна даже оказывается на соске, в которому припадает лидер, чуть сильнее проводя по всей длине.  
  
  
      – Сехунни, как ты себя чувствуешь? – Чунмён обеспокоенно смотрел на младшего, который пытался отдышаться. А вот в его голове была только одна мысль: "Я кончил на двух хёнов. Для двух хёнов." Наконец, осознание пришло к нему, и он был настолько смущен, особенно от размеренно проводящих по еще тугим стеночкам пальцев Исина. Его собственный член ныл, ведь Чжан сам думал о том, как будет чувствоваться эта теснота на нем. Сможет ли он продержаться?   
  
      Но в первую очередь нужно было подумать о Сехуне.  
  
      – Малыш, ответь нам, – лидер коснулся подбородка макнэ, поворачивая его лицо к себе. Младший в очередной раз проскулили от того, как  _его_  назвали и от дополнительной стимуляции. Он хотел быть хорошим для своих хёнов, ответить им, но не знал что. Всего было так много: забота старших, их нежность, просто шикарный первый минет в его жизни.   
  
      И вместо ответа, Сехун потянулся за поцелуем к лидеру, стараясь вложить в него все то, что он чувствовал. Медленно целовал, сминая по очереди губы, язык неспешно обводил чужой, чувствовал собственный вкус и, словно пытаясь распробовать, раскрывает рот шире.  
  
      – Ты чудесный, Сехунни, – голос Исина хриплый, возбужденный, его рука так близко расположена к собственному паху, а наблюдать за тем, как Чунмён чуть ли не трахает рот Сехуна, было невыносимо. Ему не хочется снова ослушаться лидера, ведь в таком случае он рискует остаться вообще без оргазма, а ему придется очень постараться до этого, особенно когда войдет в младшего. Но ведь никто не мешал ему присоединиться к ним в поцелуе?   
  
      Его язык настойчивее, он шустро ласкает уже сплетенные языки Чунмёна и Сехуна, последний протяжно стонет. Ему кажется это таким грязным, как в его самых тайных фантазиях, но вот, это происходит наяву. Исин делится со вкусом младшего вперемешку с малиновой смазкой со всеми, большими мазками проводит по языкам остальных.  
  
      – Мне хорошо, хён. Очень... – Сехун выглядит таким расслабленным и потрепанным, с горящими щеками, растрепанными волосами, полностью обнаженный, в то время, как его хёны все еще были, хоть и частично, в одежде. Блондин обращался к обоим, растерянно смотря на обоих. Они все еще были возбуждены, что было видно по тому, как сильно была натянута ткань на боксерах и штанах.  
  
      Должен ли он что-то сделать?   
  
      – Что-то не так, малыш? – кажется, Чунмёну больше всего нравилось так дразнить младшего. Он видел, как нахмурился Сехун, который задумался над тем, как ему лучше поступить. Ведь хёны были такими заботливыми с ним.   
  
      –Я... как я могу помочь вам? – Сехуну было неловко говорить с чем именно, но его взгляд опустился вниз и прошелся прямо по топорщащимся ширинкам. Он никогда не пробовал делать минет, понравится ли им, если он просто подрочит им? Боже, он чувствовал себя таким неопытным в таких делах. Это его первый раз сразу с двумя мужчинами, и каждого из них он уже знал несколько лет, но понятия не имел об их предпочтениях.  
  
      – Ох, малыш, тебе не стоит беспокоиться об этом, ты и так хорошо постарался, – Исин сказал первым, оставив влажный поцелуй на щеке младшего, его палец вошел еще глубже от перемены положения. Ох, Сехун чувствовал себя таким возбужденным даже без стояка.   
  
      –Только если... – Чунмён погладил его по второй щеке и наклонился, остановившись у мочки уха и прикусив ее, помня о ее чувствительности еще с того раза, – ты не захочешь сам.  
А другой рукой провел незамысловатые линии по спине Чжана.   
  
      Чунмён всегда был не против чего-то нового, ведь в таком случае Сехун бы никогда не оказался там, где он сейчас. А Чжан был довольно изобретательным. Иногда, даже слишком. Лидер опустил руку на крепкую задницу Исина, заметно сжав ее. Может быть, младший будет не против понаблюдать за тем, как его любимый и первый Исин принимает в себя член Чунмёна, постанывая и прося еще и еще. Он становился таким требовательным, когда ему не позволяли кончать. Всегда так крепко сжимал, выгибался, заставляя лидера выходить из себя и бешено вколачиваться в него.  
  
      Чжан от касаний Чунмёна сжался, понимая, к чему тот клонит. Он уже собирался вытащить палец из Сехуна, когда тот протестующе обхватил танцора ногами.  
  
      – Пожалуйста, не... вытаскивай, – ему было так непросто это сказать. Сехун все еще был несколько скован в своих желаниях, ведь до этого ему не удавалось их реализовать. И сейчас ему хотелось, чтобы Чжан продолжал скользить по его горячим стеночкам, а потом добавил бы второй палец.   
  
      Может быть, хёны ошибались, называя его малышом?  
  
      –Хочешь в себе еще один, Сехунни? – Исин глубоко ввел палец, теперь не просто исследуя, а стараясь поддразнить младшего, которому, кажется, было мало одного раунда. Чжан с трепетом смотрел на то, как О преодолевает себя, чтобы признаться, чтобы позволить старшим позаботиться о себе. Это было просто чудесно. Все-таки они с Чунмёном не ошиблись насчет него, младший будет идеально гармонировать с ними в такой необычной паре.   
  
      Танцор постарался обвести вторым пальцем отверстие, но смазка уже успела высохнуть, и танцор решил проверить кое-что.  
  
      Его палец легко выскользнул из расслабленной дырочки, горячий и скользкий, а Сехун недовольно выдохнул, мило нахмурив брови. Чунмён видел, как Исин ищет смазку, и кинул ему в руки бутылку. Он был рад видеть, что О так же наслаждается всем этим, что даже хочет ощущать пальцы старшего после того, как кончил.  
  
      Чжан выдавил обильное количество смазки, которая начала растекаться по руке, и Сехун шумно сглотнул. Он хотел. Он очень хотел почувствовать пальцы снова в себе. И Чжан был готов это дать, пальцем провел по отверстию и сразу же начал входить одним. Сехун так сжимался, засасывал в себя, нуждаясь в стимуляции. Второй палец шел туго, что макнэ даже раскрыл губы, смотря своими глазами блюдцами на лидера. Сехун начал чувствовать покалывающее возбуждение, его глаза снова начали затмеваться возбуждением, и Чунмён на это лишь схватил руку младшего, положив на свой стояк. Он видел, как О смотрел на них, его пальцы несмело и изучающе сжались на горячем возбуждении, пока его самого растягивали уже полностью входящими в него двумя пальцами.   
  
      По комнате разнесся звук хлюпающей смазки от быстрых движений. Но он сливался с горячим дыханием младшего и мягчим мычанием Чунмёна. Чужая рука чувствовалась гораздо лучше на своем члене. Особенно движения Сехуна, которые зависели от того, как именно Исин проходится по стеночкам. Его пальцы то сгибались на фаланге, нажимая на простату, и тогда младший расставлял ноги и стискивал в руках горячий член, то просто быстро проходились по стеночкам, тогда младший в расслабленно темпе ласкал всю длину, останавливаясь на головке.  
  
      Чунмён с восхищением смотрел на то, как Сехун старается, не просто поглаживает, но старается поддразнить, возбудить сильнее. И когда О начинает стягивать оставшееся нижнее белье лидера, тот с легкостью ему помогает и предстает с увитым, влажным и крепким членом, который так и манит прикоснуться. И Сехун делает это, чувствуя, как смазка пачкает руки, а чужой стояк дергается в руках. Младший прикусывает губы, кажется, уже в сотый раз, теперь уже точно представляя, как лидер войдет в него, наверное, так же заботливо, и будет выбивать лишние мысли из головы. Сехун отворачивает голову, стараясь отогнать мысли, но его останавливают пальцы Чунмёна, который поворачивает голову младшего к себе. При этом пальцы оказываются прямо на подбородке и губах, а Сехун втягивает двое из них в рот, чувствуя вкус собственной смазки. Но это было так полно и ярко: пальцы внутри, откровенно растягивают его, а другие во рту, поглаживают по скользкому языку. Сехун двигает головой в характерном жесте, насаживаясь ртом на них. Он даже не подозревал, как ему будет нравиться ласкать языком пальцы, облизывать каждый из них, при этом причмокивая и даже немного втягивая щеки.   
  
      Чунмён протяжно застонал от такой ласки. Было не трудно представить вместо пальцев собственный член, который бы хорошо скользил между раскрытых губ.   
  
      Исин, кажется, надавил на простату, от чего Сехун слишком сильно насадился на пальцы , которые проскользнули дальше по горлу, заставляя младшего закашлять и покрыться красными пятнами по лицу. Чунмён вытащил пальцы, переместив их на щеку, оставляя влажные линии.   
  
      – Хён, тебе же понравилось?  
  
      Он еще спрашивает! Чунмён был готов отдать свою голову на отсечение, что рот Сехуна был идеально приспособлен принимать член именно Чунмёна.   
  
      – Боже, да, ты великолепно справился, малыш, – лидер провел влажными пальцами по рту и подбородку.  
  
      –Я хочу еще, хён,- и смотрит своими большими глазами, прикусив губу, что Чунмён хочет затолкать свои пальцы в рот младшего и толкаться, заставляя его слюну стекать на простыни.  
  
      Но еще больше он хотел ощутить горячие узкие стеночки, которые так умело растягивал Исин, уже безумно смотревший на сосущего пальцы Сехуна. Его член все еще был зажат под тканью одежды и хотел свободы, а желательно – тесноту младшего.  
  
      – Потерпи, малыш, ты же хочешь ощутить одного из нас в себе? – это было практически утверждение, ведь они уже так возбудили младшего и растянули его. Дырочка выглядела такой приглашающей, что Чжан еле сдерживался от того, чтобы просто не войти на всю длину и задать быстрый темп.   
  
      – Я очень хочу хёна внутри.  
  
      Сехун смотрел так выжидающе и возбужденно то на Чунмёна с выставленным на показ членом, то на Исина, пожирающего младшего взглядом.  
  
      У младшего было не так много партнеров до своих 19 лет, и никогда до этого у него не было сразу двоих мужчин, даже минета у него не было никогда прежде. Ему хотелось все и сразу, хотелось наслаждаться сразу обоими, и чтобы они в ответ оба любило его.  
  
      Сехун очень хочет хёна внутри. Любого. Но боится даже представить, как это будет, если они оба решат войти в него. Они ведь обещали, что ему не стоит бояться, они не причинят ему боли ради своего наслаждения. Сехун смотрит на хёнов, пока Исин продолжает растягивать, пытаясь ввести третий палец, и О напряженно переплетает пальцы с пальцами Чунмёна, а ноги автоматически пытаются свестись.  
  
      – Мы тоже очень хотим тебя, Сехунни, но тебе нужно расслабиться, – Чунмен погладил пальцами тыльную сторону ладони младшего и оставил быстрый чмок. Ему было невыносимо смотреть на такого Сехуна. Нуждающегося. Открытого. Желающего своих хёнов.   
  
      –Давай мы тебя перевернем, Сехунни, так будет легче принять.  
  
      Голос лидера искушающий, его шепот у уха убивает что-то внутри Сехуна, заставляя его поерзать на кровати. О знает, что будет. Его прошлый партнер тоже перевернул его и вошел, разработал несколькими пальцами, но не смог продержатся долго. Тогда его держали за волосы, просто входя с оттяжкой.   
  
      Сехун задрожал, начиная вставать, пальцы Исина выскальзывают из него. Младший чувствует пустоту, ему жарко, и он хочет снова почувствовать наполненность. Его дырочка сжимается, словно пытается остановить и вернуть пальцы в себе.  
  
      С помощью Чунмёна и Исина, Сехун поворачивается, устраиваясь на локтях, его попа была так приподнята, что можно было видеть ее аккуратность и изгиб талии. Исин устроил ноги между ног Сехуна, раздвигая его сильнее, и Чжан мог видеть влажный от смазки вход. Его пальцы снова погрузились в жаждущую дырочку. Их младший не должен чувствовать разрывающую боль в их совместный первый раз. Сехун всхлипнул от нового угла проникновения, более сильного и раскрывающего. Его бедра пытались уйти от ласки, но в то же время насадиться сильнее.   
  
      Он широко раскрыл глаза и протяжно застонал, когда почувствовал еще один входящий палец, принадлежащий уже Чунмёну, который входил так туго, что лидер дразняще прикусил ухо младшего и провел другой рукой по его возбужденной плоти.  
  
      –Хён...   
  
      Сехун даже не мог сдвинуть бедра, он был такой открытый, такой уже готовый, а старшие продолжали его ласкать, доводя до предела. Макнэ начал откровенно постанывать, сложил голову на руки, еще больше выгибаясь в спине. Он мог лишь представить, какой вид открылся перед старшими. Исин умоляюще посмотрел на лидера, уже весь истекающий смазкой и готовый кончить через пару резких движений.  
  
      – Чувствуешь себя заполненным, Сехунни? – Чунмен как будто специально оттягивал время, мучая всех троих. Сехун согласно замычал, еще сильнее выгнувшись в спине.  
      – Хочешь Исин-хёна внутри?  
  
      Лидер вытащил свой палец, умостив руки на талии младшего, подтягивая его ближе к уже сильному возбуждению Чжана.   
  
      -Мгх, хочу, хочу хёна,- так отчаянно, что танцор вытащил пальцы, услышав недовольный стон, и быстро обтер их об себя, начиная судорожно стаскивать штаны. Он сжал себя у основания, как только увидел близость его дёрнувшейся плоти со сжимающимся входом Сехуна.  
  
      Чунмён кинул подготовленный пакетик презерватива. Ему самому было неимоверно остро наблюдать за ними, его рука сама в неспешном темпе скользила вверх и вниз, задерживаясь на открытой головке. Сехун повернул голову, весь красный и с удовольствием смотрящий на ласкающего себя лидера.   
  
      Чжан раскатал презерватив по органу, и с бешено колотящимся сердцем, приставил ко входу. Сехун шумно выдохнул, его поза почти не позволяла ему что-либо видеть, но он отчетливо чувствовал, как крупная головка почти входит в него.   
  
      Благодаря большому количеству смазки, Исин входит лучше, медленно погружая всего себя, придерживая за основание. Сехун ерзает, и Чунмёну приходится придерживать его за бедра, от чего младший отчаянно стонет. Член Исина проходит глубже, чем его пальцы, стеночки так крепко охватывают полностью вошедшего Чжана, что тот хочет кончить, но знает, что не может. Ему хотелось продлить этот момент, сполна насладиться и дать наслаждение Сехуну.  
  
      – Все хорошо, малыш? – Мен как всегда беспокойно вплетает пальцы в волосы О, начиная поглаживать кожу головы, как ему всегда нравится.   
  
      – Да... мне просто нужно время, – он весь сжавшийся, хотя и знает, что ему нужно расслабиться. –Чунмён-хён, ты мне нужен...  
  
      Сехун простонал, чувствуя, как начал двигаться Чжан, так же медленно входя и выходя и придерживая за талию. Прямо как в его мыслях, которые казались тогда такими грешными, а теперь стали реальными. Только вот теперь ему хотелось обоих хёнов, чтобы Чунмён был рядом, хотелось сделать ему приятно, за его заботу и терпение, которое на самом деле уже было на исходе.   
  
      Ким с наслаждением смотрел на широко открытый рот Исина, на его напряженные руки, которые так крепко удерживают младшего, чтобы тот не причинил боли ни себе, ни танцору.  
  
      Но так же он слышал желание младшего, и от его вида было еще хуже. Потому что Сехун выглядел поплывшим, с красными губами, а нижнюю он по привычке засосал, брови сдвинулись, а пальцы отчаянно цеплялись за лидера.  
  
      Как вообще можно было отказать такому Сехуну?  
  
      Чунмён до конца стянул боксеры, устроился рядом, поглаживая пальцами щеки и проводя снова по губам. Макнэ поцеловал большой палец старшего, намереваясь втянуть его в рот, при этом так развратно смотря на лидера, что тот стиснул свой член, влажный от смазки. Он наспех открыл смазку и выдавил немного себе на пальцы, чтобы тут же пройтись по возбуждению с характерным звуком хлюпающей смазки.  
  
      О раскрыл рот от глубоко вошедшего Исина, его взгляд расфокусирован, а палец Кима тонул во влажности и горячности его рта. Сехун заворожено посмотрел на увитый, гладкий и мокрый от собственной и добавленной малиновой смазки член лидера, что прикусил его палец.  
  
      – Хочешь попробовать, Сехунни? – Чунмён видел взгляд младшего, который так покусывал и облизывал палец, смотря на член.  
  
      –Я никогда.. не пробовал, – честно признался Сехун, все еще не выпуская палец. Сзади послышался стон Исина, который вошел сильнее обычного. О застонал, прикрыв глаза. Ему было уже не так тяжело принимать Чжана, наоборот, танцору было сложно сдерживаться от того, чтобы просто не трахнуть младшего, призывно двигающего бедрами и так чудесно прогнувшегося в спине.  
  
      Чунмён умостил руку как раз на изгибе, ощущая, каким горячим был младший. Он не хотел заставлять Сехуна делать то, чего он не хочет, особенно если такая практика будет для него в новинку.   
  
      – Но ты мне покажешь?   
  
      Одна простая фраза, сказанная Сехуном, а Чунмён горячо выдохнул. Это было сказано так невинно и чисто, словно он не просил научить его делать минет, а просто простил показать движение в танце.  
  
      – Ты, черт возьми, идеален.   
  
      Его голос стал глубоким, его поцелуй беспощадный, с укусами и посасыванием языка, полностью обезоруживающим. Чунмён решает показать, как ему стоит делать. Собственный палец оглаживает подбородок, губы, надавливая на нижнюю чуть сильнее и ощущая их влажность, а потом проталкивает большой в горячую полость рта.  
  
      – Удерживай вот так, малыш, язык ближе к нижней губе, – указания точные, ему не хотелось причинить боль младшего сейчас, особенно сейчас, когда он плыл от движений Исина.  
  
      Блять. Чунмён чуть сам не кончил, понимая, как развратно это выглядит. Исин входит в макнэ, пока тот берет в рот у лидера. Пришлось сжать у основания, чтобы не кончить на симпатичное лицо Сехуна прямо в тот же момент.  
  
      Ким нервничал, удерживая Сехуна именно так, как нужно, и встал еще ближе, уже чувствуя горячее дыхание на члене. Вошел лишь головкой, скользнул по мокрому языку несколько раз, давая распробовать собственный вкус. То ли от этого, то ли от усилившейся хватки на чувствительных ягодицах, Сехун поерзал, его член дернулся, уже почти готовый ко второй за утро разрядке.  
  
      Чунмён рискнул оттянуть членом щеку младшего, наблюдая за тем, как стягивается кожа, и если бы у него была еще одна рука, то он наверняка бы прикоснулся к себе через кожу. Но, черт возьми, это сделал Исин, проведя большим пальцем.  
  
      – Ты выглядишь великолепно с членом во рту, малыш, – Чжан говорил с придыханием. Его волосы прилипли к лицу, а бедра начали дрожать от сдерживаемого оргазма. Он сильнее насаживал на себя младшего, придерживая другой рукой под животом, а ногами раздвигая его. Стеночки так горячо обхватывали его, а от приближающегося оргазма, О сам начал сильнее стискивать Исина внутри, просто заставляя гореть в жаре младшего.   
  
      Сехун смутился, осознавая слова Чжана, но еще больше покраснеть он уже не мог. В это время Чунмён вышел изо рта Сехуна, оставляя его с вытекающей слюной, он недовольно простонал, желая получить свое «лакомство» обратно. И Ким не мог сдерживаться, наблюдая за этим зрелищем. И почувствовал, как его собственный член в очередной раз дернулся и начал изливаться рядом с младшим, который зажмурил глаза, боясь, что пара капель попадет и на него. Но Чунмён был осторожен, он кончал так отчаянно, рядом с Сехуном, его сердце колотилось как бешеное. Капли терялись в белой простыне, и О попал на одну из них от слишком глубоких толчков Исина. Его язык прошелся по влажности на ткани, и если бы Чунмён мог, то кончил бы от этого еще раз.  
  
      Он пытался отдышаться, пока Исин с силой стиснул в руках бедро младшего, войдя как можно глубже. Его бедра задрожали, когда он начал кончать, чисто механически так же глубоко входя в Сехуна, который слишком громко простонал, уткнувшись головой в подушку.  
  
      – Блять.   
  
      И Сехуну потребовалось лишь одно движение Чунмёна на своем члене, чтобы кончить повторно, даже болезненно после первого. Его ноги колени пытались свестись, но Чжан не давал, он чувствовал, как трясло младшего, он сильно сжимал чувствительный опадающий член в себе и царапал руку Кима, так удачно схваченную во время разрядки. О всхлипывал в постель от поглотивших эмоций, слишком переполненный. А двое старших покрывали поцелуями разгоряченную кожу.  
  


***

  
  
      Люди могут сказать, что их отношения странные, что они слишком неправильные, но им все равно, ведь они понимают и любят друг друга. Иногда даже с полуслова. Или даже с полувзгляда.


End file.
